Betrayal and Blessings
by fanbasher865
Summary: Ron AND Hermione both left Harry on the Horcrux hunt, leaving Harry lost without them. Harry then stumbles upon a strange person in the woods. What will this mean for our hero. Ron and Hermione bashing. Eventual powerful Harry. God like oc.


GOOD NEWS! I figured out something about the fan fics I write. I have the ability to start them very well, but it is all down hill from there.

Anyways, here is a new Fan fic. If anybody can guess what inspired me to write this fan fic, they will actually get a prize. PM me or send me a review if you have an idea. (you can guess more then once.)

IMPORTANT: This fic starts right after Ron left the tent, and Hermione went with him.

Now, on with the fic!

====================Betrayal and Blessings: Chapter 1====================

'They left' Was the thought that kept bouncing around in my brain but never registering. Hermione and Ron, the two best friends of Harry Potter left, all because of a fight and Ron's temper. Harry had expected Hermione to stay with him and help him with finding the horcruxs', but it seems that her devotion to Ron was worth more then the friendship between them.

A sigh escaped Harry's lips and mumbled "What am I going to do now."

After an hour of sitting in a chair with his shoulders slouched over he looked up to see what his two "friends" left him with when they took all of their things with them. As Harry scoped the room he saw the research on the horcruxs', a small portion of food that Ron managed NOT to eat, some spare clothes, a sleeping bag, and the locket that started the fight.

With another sigh Harry finally stood up and spoke to the empty room "Might as well pack up and move. No real reason to stay here anymore."

Harry walked over to the locket and picked it up, staring at it for a minute before putting it around his neck. He then walked through the tent flaps and reached into his back pocket to pull out his wand. He walked a little bit away from the tent and looked around the dark forest of ancient oak trees. He turned back to the tent and lifted up his arm, wand in hand.

"_Sarcina_"(Sarcina means 'pack' in Latin) He said with a slow sweeping motion in the area of the tent. He watched as the tent folded up and shrunk to the size of a deck of cards. He walked forward and picked it up. After brushing off the small amount of dirt on it he slid it into his right front pocket. He looked around him once more before raising his wand again. "_Quasso Palam Defendo_"(Roughly means 'Break the wards') he spoke slowly while spinning around in a full circle.

The wards shattered with a sound of tinkling class. He stopped spinning and realized something that he previously kept out of his mind. "Where am I supposed to go now?" He asked the air, not expecting to get an answer. After a few moments of just listening to the breeze he felt his wand twitch and heat up and the wind blow a little bit stronger. He looked down into his hand and let go as his wand was jerked out of it. He watched as his wand floated in the air and started to spin, slowly at first, but slowly picking up speed to the point that it looked like a floating disk. All at once it stopped spinning and pointed to a dark corner of the clearing that he was in.

'Well that was strange.' he thought as he went over to grab his wand. As his hand touched the handle of it, gravity decided that now would be a good time to turn back on. The wand softly fell into his palm, still pointed in the direction of the dark corner of the meadow.

(I fell asleep after writing the last part and just woke up. Am about to fall back asleep. It is 3:00 am. But I will wrap up this chapter!)

Harry walked slowly over to the shadowed corner, wondering what he would find over there. He reached the corner and looked around, noticing a hidden trail hidden by the shadows and shrubbery. Harry stood there, momentarily hesitating before plunging into the shrubs and following the path. Wondering where it would take him.

===================Chapter End==================

Where will this new path lead young Harry? Find out next time on Betrayl. And. Blessings!

TIME! So tired. Need sleep… and reviews. Enough reviews= happy me. Good night all.


End file.
